


A Development

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [11]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Notes:  This is a companion piece to my series Love & Scotch (an Open Heart/Hollywood U crossover). It takes place in the middle of my crossover fic Not So Slow News Day and references chapter 10 of book 2.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Ellie Shepherd, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Ethan Ramsey x Ellie Shepherd [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804708
Kudos: 4





	A Development

This is a companion piece to my series: [Love & Scotch: a Hollywood U/Open Heart .](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863) This takes place in the middle of [chapter 11: Not So Slow News Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/64193443)

\---------------

A subtle smile had pulled at the corner of her lips ever since that moment he said “no, I’m not.” Even if they still hadn’t made their relationship public, he went on national television and said that he wasn’t single. Never could she had anticipated that moment nor the butterflies that followed. They flurried inside, tickling every part of her with their excited flutter, leaving a lasting impression of bliss on her face.

Ellie rested her head on his toned chest, rising and falling with his steady breaths. His fingers threaded through her red, wavy curls pulling them slightly out before letting them spring back. Lying in bed with him felt like a dream. She had wanted this for so long, needed it—needed him. 

The pinging of her phone on the night table pulled her from the dream. As much as she would have liked to ignore it, she was on call for the night. She shifted slowly away from the warmth of his embrace and sat up, leaning on the headboard to check the messages. Uninterested in letting go, Ethan crept closer, laying his head in her lap. 

> June: There’s been a development!
> 
> Ellie: With the Senator? What happened
> 
> June: No! I heard Ethan say he wasn’t single. What do you know about that?!

Her cheeks flushed crimson, as she read the words. 

> Ellie: Should I know?
> 
> Baz: You don’t know?
> 
> Ellie: WAIT? You do???
> 
> Baz: Yeah.
> 
> June: Why don’t I know?!!!
> 
> Baz: Wow, June! Now look who’s slow! 🙄

Her heartbeat quickened and a warmth spread over her. 

> Ellie: How did you find out??? 
> 
> Baz: isn’t it obvious? 
> 
> June: Clearly not. SPILL Mirani!
> 
> Baz: 🤐
> 
> June: Ellie?
> 
> Ellie: 🤷

She shifted her gaze to Ethan who mindlessly traced the length of her porcelain legs, unaware that at least one of her coworkers was aware of their secret relationship. If he knew, who else could? And how did they find out?

> June: Shepherd, how are you not more curious?!
> 
> June: MIRANI TELL ME WHO?!
> 
> Baz: No.
> 
> June: Is it someone from the hospital?
> 
> Baz: Where else would he meet someone, he spends all his time there!
> 
> June: WHO!!!
> 
> June: Tell me 🗡
> 
> Ellie: Why do you even care?
> 
> June: Ethan Ramsey doesn’t do single. In all the years I’ve known him there’s never been anyone. What does that mean for us?!!!!
> 
> Baz: Oh, we’re talking about Ethan?
> 
> June: YES!!! 😡😤 WHO ELSE?
> 
> Baz: Oh, I thought we were talking about Zaid. My bad.
> 
> June: 🤦‍♀️
> 
> June: Why would we be talking about Zaid? I clearly said Ethan.
> 
> June: Wait… who is Zaid seeing?
> 
> June: How is it that I don’t know these things?

Ellie put her phone down, letting June and Baz continue the conversation without her. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing they seemingly didn’t know Ethan and she were seeing each other.

“Everything alright?”

She let his cool blue eyes pull her into their depths begging her back to the dream she felt before. “Everything’s perfect!”


End file.
